


Crowded Cockpit

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Din takes along his new 101 children.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Crowded Cockpit

I couldn’t get the idea of 101 Baby Yodas out of my head so I had to do an edit of it.

Because of the last ask I have created a version with dialogue

#Din maaaaaaaaay have turned off the audio in his helmet #just give him a minute he needs it

crushingonmando: I love you for this ha ha ha.. I didn’t notice the one upside down from the ceiling till now.. and why does the one in front look sad?? Is it cos Dad has been acting deaf for a while?

ooops-i-arted: He was the last one who had the ball knob from the lever. Din had had to take it out of various Yoditos’ hands over 300 times in the last hour so he used an almost-firm voice when he told that particular Yodito “No.”

#oh my god can you imagine how many times he would have to stop them from tearing up his ship

**Author's Note:**

> Made in Paint.NET. I haven't done a lot of edits like this so I'm particularly proud of this, ngl.
> 
> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/tagged/101%20yoditos%20au).


End file.
